


7 Things

by jheyr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, impulsive teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheyr/pseuds/jheyr
Summary: "There is only a 1% chance of falling in love with a complete weirdo who is worse than my fans. Ignoring the 99%, I fell in love."-Yuri Plisetsky





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 7 things by Miley Cyrus.

**Seven things that I learned about my classmate:**

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

 

**One thing that connects me to my classmate:**

1.


	2. Partners

**Y U R I   P L I S E T S K Y**

"Take care, Yuratchka," Grandpa said as he stopped at my school's gate.

"See you later, Grandpa." I bade him goodbye as I got off his car.

I watched his car fade away from the vicinity before I entered the school gates. As usual, I am emitting _do-not-disturb-me_ vibes within 10 feet radius. I am so done with school. I just wanted to skate and practice for my senior debut.

The only thing that is making me go through all of my classes for today is the thought that this is the _last day_ of school before summer break starts. Plus, it is only a _half-day._

I entered my classroom and directly sat on my chair. I am seated at the left side of the room and at the last row. I specifically wanted this seat and I just forced my classmate (who was supposed to sit on this place) to exchange seats with me, to which he agreed after he saw my glare.

I watched the wall clock hanging just above the black board and if looks can kill, the clock with be destroyed by now. Time is just painfully slow when I wanted to fast forward it.

My attention was removed from the clock when our first subject, Arts, teacher arrived.

"I will divide you into groups. I have different activities prepared for all of you today."

We were divided into groups by counting 1-3 continuously. I was number 3. We were assigned to sit near my place so I just stayed seated at my seat. We assigned leaders and they were given activity papers to hand them to the members.

I looked at the activity paper with a scowl.

_Seriously? We need to color this fucking piece of paper?_

"Hey."

Someone touched my shoulder which caused my to flinch.

I glared at the person to my right. It was a girl with twin braids resting on her shoulders. Her hair is even the same shade of blond like mine. "What?" I growled.

"Do you have a ballpen?" she asked, blue eyes blinking curiously.

"I don't." I started coloring the activity paper, intent on finish this boring activity as quickly as possible.

She pointed to my pencil case. "What's that, then? I'm sure you have an extra."

"None. It has no battery," I just blurted out whatever came to my mind.

"What?"

I scowled at her. "Nothing. It has no ink."

"Oh, okay." I thought that was the end of it but she added, "What about pencil?"

"None."

"Eraser?"

"None."

"White ink?"

"None."

"Ruler?"

"None."

"Sharpener?"

I just answered "None" to all of her questions. She is annoying me so I just tuned out what she is saying.

"Scotch Tape?"

"None."

"Glue?"

"None."

"Protractor?"

"None."

"Highlighter?"

"None."

"Scissors?"

"None."

"Bondpaper?"

"None."

"Crayons?"

"None."

"Briefs?"

"None."

 **"HAHAHAHAHA!"** She laughed really loud. "You don't have briefs?"

I realized too late what her last question was. I even heard my other classmates snicker and hid their laughs with their hands.

I glared at her while she laughed. "Are you insane?"

She held her sides as she laughed. It took awhile before she calmed down, wiping her tears after laughing. "No, _you_ are."

" _I_ am?" I put down the color pencil I was holding. "Just awhile ago you wanted to borrow my briefs. Or even the whole school supplies that I have."

"I'm just joking. I don't have the intention of borrowing your things. I just asked if you have it if you were listening to me from the beginning. But in case you have a brief, can I borrow?"

I intensified my glare to her and I was about to say a litany of curses to her but stopped when she grinned at me.

"Just kidding. Loosen up a little. You're so grumpy."

"Shut up, bitch. Don't talk to me." I don't care if I am harsh but I just can't stand her.

It was good when she didn't talked to me after that. Even after Arts finished, she just returned to her seat like nothing happened.

My mood was even worse after her stunt with me during Arts. I can't wait to get out of this prison called school.

Time seemed to move faster when I was busy glaring daggers at that bitch. It was finally our last subject handled by our very own homeroom teacher which is General Psychology (a subject that was newly added to the curriculum).

"I will give you a project that will be done by partners," she announced.

Groans and murmurs erupted.

"Of course, I will be the one to choose who your partner will be." Our teacher grinned. "Your summer project will be writing _**7 things you learned about your classmate and 1 thing that connects you to your classmate.**_ "

_Ugh, what the fuck? Summer project? Isn't the purpose of having a summer vacation is to be away from school and school works?_

"You need to write it in a notebook or diary or scrapbook or whatever you choose to write it on. Each number must tell a story on why you have written that characteristic about your classmate," she further explained our summer project.

My classmates raised questions and I just ignored them, opting to just stare at the clock. A few minutes to go before class ends.

"I will announce who will be whose partner."

A list of names were mentioned and I waited for my name. Some were happy, excited, disgusted, annoyed or just cool with whome they were partnered with.

"Yuri Plisetsky and Anna Quilestino."

My eyes widened and I looked at the girl I was glaring at the whole morning. She also turned to me with a grin as she waved her hand at me.

_Of all people, why does it have to be **her**?_

 


End file.
